Ice and Wolf
by WoodlandWolf22
Summary: Loki and Fion meet over injuries and healing. But can Loki hide himself from Fion forever or can Fion show Loki her true self. LokixOC I suck at summaries.
1. Crashes

Pt 1

Loki

Loki tried to sigh but his gag held his mouth shut. He was traveling with his brat of a brother until he let him go home to Asgard. Speaking of his brother, Thor was holding him as they flew to stark industries

Thor suddenly jolted and Loki was thrown from his arms.

_Great now I'm about to die._

Loki watched as the ground was coming up faster than ever. It was about to hit him when darkness enveloped him.

Fion

Fion and Huata watched a a person flying in the sky was shot down. Fion looked away just as a lump of metal went flying toward her. Huata changed into a centaur and kicked it into the forest. It was a hammer. "There were people,"said huata. "we should go and find then!"

"Yeah we will." Replied Fion and transformed into her part wolf self.

You see Huata and Fion were part animal. Huata could turn into a centaur with horse ears where as Fion could grow a wolf tail and ears as well as fangs and claws.

"the people are in the clearing." Said Fion after tracking they're scent to a desolate clearing in the forest.

Fion hushed Huata as they stalked forward treading lightly.

Once they were at the edge, Huata gasped. There were 2 people one of which looked badly hurt as he was being cradled in the arms of another man with a winged hat.

_They all look really hurt and need medicine. _Fion walked calmly in to the clearing and watched as the winged hat man closed around them. Huata came behind Fion. They were both in human form and lowered they'er weapons.

"i am Fion and this is Huata," spoke Fion confidently. " we mean you no harm. We only want to heal your injured.,"

Almost in a second the winged man stood and left the unconscious one to come over to them.

The winged hat man nodded.

"come, I am Thor and the unconscious one is my half brother Loki. Can you heal him?" He said gesturing to his team mates.

_So its Loki I need to heal_. Fion thought. Huata went of to find some water for Thor.

Fion placed some herbs from her bag onto Loki's wound. He groaned as struggled to get them of but Fion held them down. She chanted and to the thor's amazement her hands began to glow until it was like a sun under her fingers. Once the light had died down, Fion lifted the herbs back into her bag and stood up. There was now no wound any more and Loki was waking up...

**Okay so now part 1 is done. Please review, follow or favourite to help me continue with this story goodbye for now!**


	2. Introductions

Loki

Loki woke to bright light and his brother's face smiling down at him he wanted to protest but his gag still held in place. He found the pain in his head unnerving.

"Oh brother you're okay!" Shouted Thor picking him up and squeezing the life outta him again. He lifted his head over his shoulder to see 2 girls bending down to drink and wash they're faces.

Thor followed his gaze before placing him down on the ground again.

"That is Fion and Huata. Fion is the one who healed you." Thor said.

Loki struggled to get out of his gag before Thor ripped it of him almost taking his face with it.

"thankyou brother." Loki said in a sarcastic tone as he went towards the water as well. The girl Huata had already got up and left.

"thankyou for healing me." Loki said blushing

"no problem." Replied Fion looking into his emerald eyes. Loki inspected her. She had brown hair with browns eyes but her skin was pale and soft. She really looked beautiful.

Then Huata through a piece of fruit at Fion's head and it found its mark.

Fion

Fion blushed furiously as the fruit hit her head. Loki then wiped a bit from her face and ate it making her blush even more.

"Hey love birds," called Huata. "time to eat!"

"well you heard her" said Fion getting up. "time to eat."

She and Loki walked over to see what was on the plate for dinner. It was dried fish and apricot. _Not the best mix I know. _Thought Fion looking at Loki's face.

After dinner Fion sat under an oak tree and opened up her stretch book from her shoulder bag. She looked through at all the pictures she had drawn.

"wow, your quite the drawer aren't you," said Loki making her jump. " you are really good at it I have to admit."

"well I've been drawing since I was little." She replied. _some of them aren't as good as they should be._

Loki sat down by her as she closed her book. "How come your alone in a forest with Huata?" Asked Loki.

"I'm in a forest with Huata because my parents abandoned me when I was little I only have the woods and Huata to call home... My parents abandoned me when I was only 3 and now I'm 18 and doing just fine." She replied sadly. "I just wish that I knew who they were and why they abandoned me." Fion let a tear run down her face.

Fion put her head between her knees as she talked but felt warm arms wrap round her waist and pull her into Loki. She blushed but didn't struggle. It was only for a few seconds but she felt comforted afterwards. Loki then held her hands and gazed into her eyes.

"You are beautiful." Loki told her leaning in close and whispering.

Fion blushed and looked away. She could have sworn she saw him smile at her.

Fion yawned and got up. "im gonna go to bed now okay? And I'll see you in the morning." She told Loki before heading up a tree and falling asleep on a branch. _Huata can take care of herself can't she?_

**Pt 2 finished! Loki is feeling something for Fion and vice versa. Follow, review or favourite to help.**


End file.
